Dramione drabbles
by slythindortothecore
Summary: My Dramione drabbles. Currently there are five, "I love you", "June fifth", "Quidditch World Cup Finals", "Valentine's Day" and "What If?".
1. I love you

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

Word count: 300 words.

Summary: Sixth year, Hermione tells Draco something and he's not quite sure how to deal with that.

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

The words shocked him. He did _not_ expect her to say that. He didn't know how to respond – much like the time she hit him, three years prior – because, how could she ever love _him_? How could Hermione Jean Granger, an Order of the Phoenix-member, the Gryffindor Princess, love Draco Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater – and even worse – a-soon-to-be-murderer? She fought for everything good, while he fought for the complete opposite.

He knew he loved her – had known for quite some time – but he didn't know how to tell her without feeling _more_ guilt eating away at him every time he looked at her. Guilt, because he could never tell her everything, because he hid so many things from her. He knew he only did it to protect her, but still...

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked.

He realized he was staring at her, his mouth slightly open. He closed it quickly and searched for the right words to say.

"I love you, too."

She smiled her wide, innocent smile at him, the one that made his heart swell up in his chest, the one he came to love so dearly. With that smile, he realized something. He hid the truth from her because he was too selfish to give her up, not because he wanted to protect her.

Sure, he did it to protect her as well, but he knew she could handle it. If he told her, she'd dump him and go on with her life, pretending it never happened. He'd always known she could handle it, it was he who couldn't handle it.

He decided to never tell her. When she found out, after Dumbledore's death, he possibly wouldn't ever see her again, so he didn't have to deal with her questions.


	2. June fifth

**Title:** June fifth.

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

**Word count:** 300 words.

**Summary:** It's June fifth, Draco Malfoy's birthday. He gets a late birthday present from an unlikely person.

* * *

><p>"If that isn't the Gryffindor Princess. Wandering the corridors all by yourself after curfew? Never thought you'd be that stupid, Granger," Draco mocked. "Whatever shall I do with you…"<p>

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy," Hermione retorted irritated. "It's not like you can beat me in a duel."

"Want to bet, Granger?" Draco smirked. "I bet I can take you down in five minutes."

"Arrogant much?"

"Only for you, my princess," Draco mocked. "Well, do we have a bet or not?"

"Whatever, Malfoy."

"So, if I win…" Draco thought for a second, but then he came up with the best idea ever – if he said so himself. "You must be my slave for a week."

"And what if I win?"

"Like that'll ever happen." Draco snorted. Hermione glared at him. "Oh, all right. If you win…"

"You won't do anyone harm for a week. No calling names, no hexing, nothing hurtful. At all." Hermione looked at him triumphantly.

"Sure, Granger. Whatever." Draco smirked when he whipped out his wand and sent a stunning curse Granger's way. The girl looked stunned for a second, but then grabbed her wand as well and blocked his curse.

Hexes flew around for a couple of minutes, until Hermione disarmed Draco. The Slytherin looked at his wand astonished, as if he couldn't quite believe he just got disarmed by the girl standing in front of him.

"I guess I won," Hermione said smirking. Draco opened his mouth to say something spiteful. "Petrificus Totalus!" The pale blue jet of light hit Draco in the chest and he fell to the ground.

Hermione kneeled next to Draco's still body on the ground and smiled down at him. "Happy birthday, Draco," she said and she kissed his cheek, before walking away, leaving the boy wondering what the hell just happened.


	3. Quidditch World Cup Finals

**TITLE:** Quidditch World Cup Finals.

**PAIRING:** Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

**WORD COUNT:** 300 words.

**SUMMARY:** Harry, Ron and Hermione are at the Quidditch World Cup Finals, when the Death Eaters attack. Draco warns them, though.

Death Eaters were running all around the campsite, shooting of hexes at people. Mr. and Mrs. Roberts – the manager of the campsite and his wife – and their two sons hung in the air, a couple of Death Eaters laughing at them.

The Golden Trio ran into the woods, trying to get away from the attack. They had already lost the others, so it was just the three of them. In the woods they saw Draco Malfoy, standing against a tree, looking at them calmly.

"Running away, are you?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Don't pretend that you aren't running, Malfoy," Ron said angrily. "Oh, wait, I'm sorry. I forgot. Your parents are wearing masks right now, aren't they? Running around hexing innocent people?"

"Shut up, Weasley," Draco answered bored. "Shouldn't you run along? You don't want them to spot _her_, eh?"

"What do you mean with that?" Hermione asked defiantly.

"Granger, they're after Muggles. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry said angrily.

"Have it your own way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are," Draco mocked.

"Watch your words, Malfoy," Ron growled.

"Don't mind him, Ron," Hermione said quickly. She pulled her two best friends with her and they ran away from the Slytherin, looking for the others.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"What do you mean? It was not that obvious!" Draco defended himself.

"To me it was."

"Yeah, but not to Pothead and Weasel. They're way too thick to understand."

"Oh, shut it, Draco!"

"Make me." He smirked.

Hermione leaned into him and kissed him. Draco's smirk only grew wider.


	4. Valentine's Day

**TITLE:** Valentine's Day

**PAIRING:** Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

**WORD COUNT:** 300 words

**SUMMARY:** It's Valentine's Day and Hermione got a rose from a secret admirer.

* * *

><p>"Hermione Granger," the third year Ravenclaw said, holding up the red rose from her basket. Hermione looked surprised, she certainly did <em>not<em> expect to get a rose for Valentine's Day. "Hermione Granger," the girl spoke again, looking around, trying to spot the Head Girl.

Ron nudged her in her side, urging her to stand up and accept the rose. Hermione stood up and walked awkwardly to the girl, who handed her the rose. There was a card attached to it. On the front it said; "Hermione Granger" and on the back; "Happy Valentine's Day, love," was neatly written on it. Hermione looked around, expecting to see someone snickering at her – but hoping to see someone smiling at her. She saw neither.

* * *

><p>"Still trying to figure out how sent you that rose?" Draco asked her. He just walked into the Head's Common Room to find Hermione lying on the couch, the rose in her hands. When Hermione nodded, Draco sighed. "Come on, I have to show you something."<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did something happen to a student?"

"Just follow me," Draco said mysteriously. So, that's what she did. She followed him outside, to the lake. It was quite warm for a February day, with the sun shining brightly.

"Close your eyes." Hermione looked at him warily. Sure, they were friends now, but closing one's eyes because their friend asked it still required a lot of trust.

"Please just listen to me." It was something in his voice, she decided, for Hermione listened and closed her eyes.

"You can open them now," Draco spoke softly after a minute or two. She looked around and saw that they were surrounded with beautiful red roses. Hermione gasped in surprise.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," Draco said right before he lowered his mouth to hers.


	5. What If?

**TITLE:** What If?

**PAIRING:** Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

**WORD COUNT:** 530 words

**SUMMARY:** Hermione looks back on what could've been.

* * *

><p>He would lie next to her in bed, circle his arms around her waist and hold her tightly. He would nuzzle his face into her hair and sigh contentedly. He would tell her she was beautiful, over and over again. He would whisper he would always love her and that he would never let anything happen to her. He would swear he would protect her with his life. He would tell her he was glad he had left everything behind him to be on the good side, to be on her side. He would tell her she was the most important thing in his life, the best thing that ever happened to him. He would tell her he never wanted to leave her, not even for one minute. And then, when the time was right, when all of this was over, he would ask her to marry him. The gray eyes she so loved would gaze up at her adoringly – because he would be on one knee – and the lips she so loved to kiss would smile his heart-warming smile at her.<p>

She would jump into his arms and cry tears of happiness in his shoulder. She would tell him she would love him forever as well. She would tell him she had dreamt of this day for years. She would tell him she had never been happier in her entire life.

If only Draco was still alive, if only he'd gotten to the right side instead of staying on the wrong one, if only she could've convinced him, what would've happened? What if?

"I wouldn't have listened to you, you know," Draco spoke. Hermione looked up instantly, wiping the tears out of her eyes. He looked like a ghost, but Hermione knew he wasn't. She knew she was imagining this. If Draco was a ghost, he wouldn't have come to her, he would've gone to his parents – anybody, really, but not her.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he asked with a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm here with you, not with my parents – or anybody else."

"Why?"she managed to croak out, despite her throat feeling unbelievably sore from all the crying.

"Because I understand now," he said, smiling at her. "I love you, Hermione Granger. I didn't before, but now I do and know that I always will."

"How is this even possible?"

"You'll find out soon enough, love. For now, you just live your life and forget about me, but when your time comes, when you're old and grey and have lived a happy life, remember me. Remember what you've felt for me and we'll be together, trust me."

And Draco disappeared again, leaving Hermione completely and utterly alone. She didn't know if this was real, but she didn't want to wait. She wanted to be with Draco.

She knew that if this went wrong, she'd end up all alone, but that small piece of hope that "Draco" planted in her heart an hour ago... She'd do it for him. To be with him. She loved him.

Hermione grabbed the sleeping pills and downed the whole lot of them. She lay down on her bed and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Apparently I wrote this somewhere end June, but I can't remember writing it, that's why I'm uploading it this late. Well, I hope you like it.


End file.
